


switch sides (like a record changer)

by annabymilton



Series: Two Shadowhunters & A Vamp Walk Into A Bar [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Short as hell, Spoilers, does lydia dating izzy and camille count as cheating on alec???, or as fluffy as camille gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabymilton/pseuds/annabymilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Branwell and Camille Belcourt: lesbians of varying degrees of morality. Isabelle Lightwood: bisexual made of a wavering moral compass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	switch sides (like a record changer)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is i just love camille so much and i love lydia so much and i love izzy so much
> 
> this is just setting up the femslash universe for these three i'm gonna write more for

There was a lot of reasons why this marriage wasn't going to last and a lot of reasons why Lydia was hoping that she interpreted Alec's proposal correctly.

One of those reasons was the fact she was currently kissing his sister. And really, who could blame her? Isabelle was Isabelle and how was an envoy to resist a Spanish accent and a lilting  _'Don't let my madre know_ '? Especially when it was accompanied by manicured nails twirling one's blonde ponytail in her hand.

Yeah, if Alec hadn't meant for this to be a strictly political marriage, Lydia was most likely the worst person alive. Along with Isabelle and, if the light buzz of her cell phone was who she thought it was, Camille.

Breath short, Lydia pulled back, a composed smile fluttering over her features as though she were in a Clave meeting and not a pretty girl's bed. "I have to get that. Apologies."

She ignored the pout that pulled over the other girl's now smeared red lips, standing up and prying the smart phone out of her blazer pocket. Seeing the nondescript photo and the simple "C" on the caller ID, she knew she was correct about the identity of her caller. She flicked up the small answer icon, smoothing her hair with one hand and moving her phone to her ear with the other, attempting to prepare her voice to sound a bit more businesslike.

"Lydia Branwell. Who's calling?"

For a moment, the only sound on the other end was a lilting laugh. Lydia could practically see the light flash of white fangs in her mind's eye that she knew accompanied that noise and she was almost embarrassed by how well she knew this Downworlder. The silence was broken with an answer from Camille, finally. "Darling, really? Who are you in front of that you have to be so secretive?"

Lydia sucked on her teeth, holding up a hand to signify to Isabelle to wait for her. A sigh, and then: "I am at the Lightwoods. Engagement party to the eldest son. I was going to call in my own time."

She could just hear the well shaped eyebrow raise through the call, could see her eyes light up in something akin to amusement. "Well, we both know you aren't very interested in men, much less gay men, that's always been my forte. So, who really has you so out breath?"

A muttered curse made its way out. How the hell could Camille be so perceptive, be able to tell a change so subtle occurred? "I am with his sister, Isabelle Lightwood."

And now there was a pout around Camille's response, an exaggerated one, devoid of any real emotions. "Well, I guess she is pretty... I should let you go, huh?"

Lydia almost laughed, answering, "I'll catch up with you later. At the Hotel. Goodbye."

She heard the light lilting of Camille's ' _Ta-ta, darling_ ' as she flicked her finger to hang up, pushing it back into her blazer pocket. Isabelle, reclining back on the pillow, asked, a smile on her features, "The Hotel? You have a vampire, don't you? Which one, have I met them?"

Lydia cleared her throat, "I would rather not disclose that information. We should be returning to the party. Before they get suspicious."

Isabelle just grinned, saying, "Alright, but don't think I'll drop the subject."


End file.
